In recent years, the use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected computing devices has grown significantly. Correspondingly, the number of software applications (app) available for such computing devices has also grown. Today, many diverse software apps can be accessed on a number of different computing devices, including, but not limited to, smartphones, personal computers, automobiles, and televisions. These software apps can include business driven apps, games, educational apps, news apps, shopping apps, messaging apps, media streaming apps, and social networking apps, as some examples. Because of the large number of software apps available today and the wide range of functionality they provide, computing device users often require the ability to search for and access specific software app functionality.